


fuck off lorenzo

by LonelyLiv



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, im so sorry for this trash, in the trailer alec just gets flung across the room, literally not even a fic, so when i saw that this is exactly what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLiv/pseuds/LonelyLiv
Summary: quote from the 3x16 trailer with my own reaction quote at the end. pls enjoy? maybe? idk





	fuck off lorenzo

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry

Alec- “I swear I’ll...”  
Lorenzo- “You’ll what?”  
Alec- “I’ll destroy your pompous pony tail possessing ass”

 

that’s it.


End file.
